


Crossed wires and Emotional problems

by CLF



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Eventual Romance, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Gore, Well - Freeform, robot parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLF/pseuds/CLF
Summary: James has a feeling Q is cheating. M is no help. The cross over is slight and just for fun. Sherlock is clueless. Mycroft is a selfish man. Moneypenny wants a raise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Just.... Sorry. I like angst.

Some times Q didn't mind who he was or what his body represented. Other days.....Q was ready to take a hacksaw to his own body. 

This was one of those other days. 

He sat in his desk quietly as he poked at the gears in his elbow. Tea at his side and piles of parts he had pulled out to get at the one wire that was causing him so much trouble. R was on strict orders to keep  _anyone_ out of his office. Even, no, Especially M. 

That is what lead to parts flying and his arm almost falling off as James Bond slammed the door open mid rant "Q tell me....." He trailed off as he saw the nearly dislocated body part and the electronic guts spread across the desk "Truth" he finished quietly raising a brow.

Q glared up at him "What about?" He asked calmly as to not freak out about his secret almost being discovered.

 "Never mind." He huffed sitting down a cross from him


	2. The second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, emotions talking

"My, what are they saying?" Ask a small Sherlock

 Mycroft looked grim as he listened. "They are saying some bad stuff." He mumbled not wanting to tell Sherlock. Sherlock and Quintoven were so very close. How could he say anything?

In the room the two boys were listening in on. Quintoven was curled up as his mother cried. He noticed the room smelled of horrible soap and the doctor looked like he wanted to melt in to the floor as his daddy yelled. 

He knew what the doctor had said but.....He found that he didn't care. He just wanted to see his brothers and now. 

Mycroft frowned as Q walked out to them. He did some thing that was rare even for them then and hugged the younger boy close.

They were then tackled by the dread pirate Sherlock. The boys giggled on the floor. 

Dispare would not touch these boys today.


	3. The third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, James gets close to the truth then he gets pulled away

James frowned across the table "Seriously Q, what is going on? What's with your arm? Why do you never eat?" He started to ramble at the end so he stopped to breath "I am just worried" he said quietly

Q frowned sadly wishing to tell him the truth. M had told him it was a need to know base but....partners should know that type of thing right? He looked up with his choice made. "James....it's a robotic limb. I..." He paused to try to get his phrasing right.

James leaned forward to listen. "Its okay." He said gently holding the prone hand 

 "James..." Q pleaded wanting to explain the whole thing

The phone rang disturbing them both. 

James answered and things were mumbled. He stood up "We are not done here." He said before leaving

 


	4. Chapter 4

Quintovin frowned as he grew weak. So weak he could not feed himself. He grew more and more thin as the sickness took him and his brothers worked to find a solution.

He was now ten as he laid under the piles of warm blankets. His brothers so busy with a cute they didn't talk to him. His mother cried to much to talk to him and his father  tried to hold it together. He figured he blamed him for getting sick.

Sherlock grinned up at Mycroft "This is it Myc" he said excited 

He's nodded "This should work." 

 They walked in t explain there plan to Q. 

 "No!" He said firmly shaking almost " That is a horrible idea. " 

Sherlock frowned "But.....but.. "

 "But what? Even if it dose work I will just be a monster." He said shaking almost.

Mycroft looked so tired and sad as he nodded "Okay Quintoven.."


End file.
